jetix_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shouto Todoroki
Shouto Todoroki is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. High School, where he got in through official recommendations and is training there to become a Pro Hero. He is the son of Endeavor, he is now 16 year old, and now, after graduated from high school, he becomes a honours student at Course 1 Class, and also Shana's boyfriend. Abilities Half-Cold Half-Hot: Shouto's Quirk gives him dual pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, divided between his left and right sides, respectively. The appendages on his right side can drastically lower temperatures of anything they touch, enough so to create large waves of ice. The limbs on his left side generate heat and allow Shouto to create and shoot streams of fire. Until taken to his bodily limit, neither has any visible effect on his body. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature, as excessive use of his ice power causes Shouto to suffer from frostbite. The frost that covers his body slows him down physically and weakens the strength and speed of his ice attacks. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shouto uses his left side to offset the low temperature. The side effect to the prolonged use of his fireside causes his body to overheat and burn up. However, this weakness can be counteracted if Shouto uses his right side to offset the high temperature. As noted by Stain, one of Shouto's greatest weaknesses is his heavy reliance on the devastating power of his Quirk. Another shortcoming is that Shouto is unable to fully control the fire he generates. While he has predominately used only his ice power for the last ten years out of spite against Endeavor, allowing large and small-scale control over its abilities (i.e. creating ice glaciers and also only freezing Tenya's Engine calves without him realizing it), it is only after the Sports Festival that he begins using his fire as well. While he is capable of using these two abilities simultaneously, he has said that he isn't used to doing this and still needs practice in dual-wielding his Quirk. While training for his ultimate move, he claimed that using both abilities at the same time slows him down. As part of his training, Shouto submerged himself in a barrel of water, and alternated between his ice and fire abilities to regulate the temperature of the water. His body becomes accustomed to the cold, and he learns to control the power of his flames. He's also realized that using his ice as the opening move has become so natural he equates it to muscle memory, making him predictable. Because of that, he often fails to realize when using his fire would be a more effective tactic, such as during his fight against Course 2 students. During the said battle, Shouto unleashed the full power of his flames, which, according to Toshinori, are said to be as strong as Endeavor's own flames. Endeavor even stated that even though Shouto's flames have the potential to surpass his own, Shouto using his flames at full power is still dangerous, especially if he can’t control them. Voice Actor Japanese dub: Yuuki Kaji English dub: David Matranga Category:Course 1 Students Category:Male Superheroes Category:U.A. Club